


Mr Honey Nuts's Idea

by totally_friendly_max_content



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Manipulation, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible pedophilia, Revenge, Sadism, Smut in future chapters, Strangling, Torture, attempted psychological torture, bb gun use, blood games, body fluids, dark humour, hard bondage, knifes, little bit of racism, pain resistance, playing with knives, removal of appendages, sewing torture, some religious stuff, suggestions of daddy kink, the implications of maxvid would mean maxdadvid with underage consensual sex, use of innocence to be more creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/pseuds/totally_friendly_max_content
Summary: You know how most danmax fics are Daniel raping Max?  This is something a little different.  You can probably guess from the tags, just what this is.  As well, as lots of fun torture scenes, there's also some cute domestic scenes and a few jokes to be had.





	Mr Honey Nuts's Idea

The basement was Max’s safe space.  No one was allowed in the basement without his permission.  This was the first rule Max and David had agreed upon when Max had moved in with David.  Max needed his own area of freedom after such a hard ten years of life.

The basement was lit with one bulb that flickered often and there were no windows.  David had painted the walls black (like Max’s heart they joked) and placed all sorts of things he loved all over the basement.  Max had sewed a small set of teddies that sat pride of place top of on a bookcase that was filled with all sorts of books, video games and even the odd DVD set.  Hanging on the wall next to the bookcase was his prized BB gun. This was above his sewing machine and sewing kit, a large supply of fabric, a small selection of knives and Max’s ‘mystery box’.

However, right now, there was somebody in the basement who was certainly not Max.  He laid on his side his arms tied behind his back and his legs tied together. A chain of just s few feet long, linked to a collar around his neck and kept him attached to the wall.  He wasn’t gagged and hence had been screaming for around an hour.

Max returned home from the shops and entered the basement closing the door behind him.  He turned on the flickering light and walked down the steps, making his steps as loud and foreboding as he could.  When he knew he was in view he tried to keep his voice normal and put on his best slasher smile to say, “Hellllllo Daniel.”  The amount he was enjoying himself showed through in every syllable.

Daniel starred up unable to believe his eyes.  There was no way that this little kid was his captor.  He tried to say something but his throat was too sore. He pulled on his binds again but was unable to pull the knots apart.  He instead merely increased the redness of his rope burns. Max smiled at the mild marks on his victim’s wrists and ankles.  Give it time and they would rub raw, Max thought excitedly to himself.  “Dad told me how to tie knots.” He took no notice of Max’s comment and instead watched as Max made his way over to the bookcase and brought out a book. Max sat down next to the sewing machine and started to read as casually as were he alone.

Shortly, Max looked up from his book but not at Daniel who was still lying on the floor but towards one of the bears.  He walked over to the bookcase and asked, “What was that?” He then reached up and picked up one of the bears. “Yes, Mr Honey Nuts, I agree.”  He then turned to Daniel. “Mr Honey Nuts has told me that your screams have been interrupting his sleep and worse yet, they’ve interrupted his cubs’ sleep.”

Daniel looked over to the bears.  “Cubs?” It was a strange first question to have, but somehow it made Daniel feel safe.

“Yes, cubs.”  Max pointed to each of the bears.  He identified a slightly smaller bear with a little white coat on.  “This is his wife, Dr Honey Nuts.” Then he pointed to the two smaller bears.  “These are the twins… kind of. I fucked up Edward’s face but Theodore is fine.”  Then he picked up the final bear who was made out of various scraps of fabric almost haphazardly.  “This is the youngest, Aruna. She’s just a baby and needs a lot of sleep.” Max put the bears down carefully, rather liking the confusion on Daniel’s face.  He then walked over to Daniel and slapped him. “Did you fucking hear that? She needs a lot of sleep!”

“I won’t scream anymore.”  Daniel asked himself what he had got himself into.  Still there was a lot he could do, he thought positively to himself.  Screaming probably wouldn’t even be necessary.  Sure he was tied up in a strange basement but he still had his mind and a good idea of what a child like Max would like.  Even if he had only known Max in brief meetings and bias reports, Daniel was sure of a few things about the child: that he was intelligent, miserable and a swift learner.  He remembered how David had described Max: a trouble maker, responds well to swearing, needs lots of positivity.  That was all that he would need to manipulate his way out of the basement.

“Good.”  Max then scowled.  “Now let’s get serious.  Why did you rape my dad?”

“Your dad?”

“Daaaaavid~”

Daniel‘s first response wasn’t impressive to Max.  He declared, “What? But that was months ago!”  He then tried to cover but his second reaction was also even to him embarrassingly awful, “David is your father!  But you’re orange.”

“He adopted me, idiot.”  Max then sat down. “Also the word you’re looking for was Indian.”  He mused his next actions to himself. “My original parents were negelent and cruel.  It’s so nice having a loving parent at last. I don’t like people who try to ruin happy families.  So nothing against David and nothing against the Honey Nuts, understand?” He looked at Daniel's eyes.  No, it was too soon. He placed a hand on Daniel's stomach. “I’m going to have so much fun.” He then brought up his fist and started to punch.  Max’s fake manic grin turned into a real one as he let years of frustration pound into Daniel’s body. Every punch felt like a weight off his shoulders: one for every time his dad had ignored his needs instead focusing on grades, another for every time his mum had left him on his own for a weekend so she could get drunk, another for David’s imperfections.

Daniel smiled noticing that he wasn’t in much pain.  He had forgotten how wonderfully weak ten year olds could be.  He didn’t even need to do anything he usually would when people tried to hurt him.  It reminded him of how good it felt to have one struggle as he used their body for whatever he wished.  It gave Daniel hope but not much. In fact, he didn’t feel empowered or scared right now. If anything this just rose his confusion in how he had got into the basement.  Then Max stood up and took out on of his many knifes. This was one of his favourite knifes: a little dagger with tiny kittens all over the handle. It was a cute distraction from the sharpness of the blade and Max loved how people underestimated it.  He walked over with it and placed the tip under Daniel’s chin. He started to cut slowly down to the neck then ripped a little more until he came to the adam’s apple. He pulled the flesh a little apart as he did just to ensure he could watch the blood leave the body.

Max breathed in mildly in disbelief that he was actually doing something so gorey as opposed to his usual mere violent ideas.  It gave him a thrill like nothing he had felt before. He then acted with a unconvincing sweetness to his voice, “Oh dear, my kitty knife has accidently cut you.  Gosh darn it. I’m going to have to fix you.” Max smiled as he turned away because as he did he caught sight of Daniel rolling his eyes.

Max placed his knife on the floor and looked at his project.  It was doing a good job of not screaming.  Too good.  Not only that but Daniel was still smiling.  Where was the fun in this?

Max took from his pocket a needle and thread out.  He then started to sew the wound that he’d just created closed.  Daniel was still smiling. It was frustrating to the young child to see the man in so little pain.  In fact, it appeared Max, that the man was in no pain at all. He stared into the smiling mouth and thought deeply about what Daniel was doing and what it must need.  Concentration Max decided was the issue. Fortunately there was a perfect way of sorting things out. With a small amount of distraction and there was a way to appear innocent while doing so.  “Why did you rape my dad?”

Daniel let out a sob.  He hated the feel of each tug and pull as the string pulled itself into his flesh.  He closed his eyes and tried to hide his pain. He opened up his mouth to speak even though it pained him greatly.  “I couldn’t s-stand that he d-defeated me in the song bat-ttle. I wanted revenge.” He winced as the pain was beginning to hit him in little tiny ways.  Max clearly had no idea how to do a surgical stitch or just plain didn’t care. Maybe he had even found a stitch to ensure the most pain. That was certainly how it felt.  Daniel didn’t know enough about sewing to guess. The questions just made it impossible to avoid thinking of the pain and soon his mind was nothing but the suffering he was going through.

Max finished his final stitch and sighed.  He had grown too fast at sewing.  “Aw, that’s nice.  What a fucking shame it is that you’re lying.”  He then pressed his fingers into the closed cut and felt the damage he had done.  “Do you know why you attacked him?” Daniel shook his head, trying to get away from the child that had somehow managed to capture him.  Max just followed though, “You fucked him because you’re weak.  You’re jealous.”

“What?  Of you?”

Max blinked confused and considered Daniel’s question.  “Yes. Of me.” Max then forced a smile to his face and said, “I’ve totally been fucking the shit out of David.”

Suddenly the pain below Daniel’s face didn’t seem so bad.  The pain in his stomach from the idea that he had been jealous of someone in an incestuous relationship was so much worse.  The idea of David in such a relationship was particularly disgusting to him.  He turned away from the grinning captive and tried to regain control his mind.

Max though was thoroughly enjoying Daniel’s humiliation.  “We love it. I sadly don’t get to tell many people about this though.  I guess that since you’ll never leave this basement I’ll get to tell you everything.”  Max sat down and pulled on Daniel’s hair tuft making him face him. “I love fucking him.  It makes me feel so good.  I love how his mouth feels as he... kisses me.”

The effect wasn’t as Max planned.  Daniel felt bad for Max.  For the first time, he realised that Max being a child wasn’t just something to be embarrassed about.  It also meant that Max was acting extremely aggressive for his age. He was messed up. The blush Max was unaware was on his face made Daniel realise that Max really was traumatised and likely for a good reason.  So with this, Daniel unable to rationalise things any more, threw up.

Max pulled his hand away swiftly and wiped it on Daniel’s pants.  He looked at the sick as it emptied out on the floor. He frowned.  That was something he had no idea how to clean. Maybe ignoring the problem would help it to go away.  Max then walked over to grab some of his least favourite rags and create a gag for Daniel. He gagged Daniel then left the basement.  He turned back one time and grinned at the sight of the man lying in his own filth.

Upstairs, Max washed his hands then checked over his homework again.  He hoped that doing his homework would lead to David to asking less questions about his obviously suspicious behaviour.  He then went to his bedroom and pulled out a more normal book and started to read. He liked reading even when the books weren’t creepy.

 The book was one that Gwen had bought him. It was about a vampire who really wanted to get with this girl but kept on accidentally killing her so she had to go back in time to stop herself from killing the girl without her past selves knowing.  It was surprisingly readable.

The door opened and in came David.  He had had a hard day at work but he was still feeling very happy for he felt that looking after Max was going well.  Indeed Max had been remarkably well behaved and was really showing signs of happiness. Surely, this must be a sign that his parenting ideas were working.  At this rate, Max would soon reach his full potential.

David walked over, settled down then cuddled up to Max.  “I’m really proud of you.”

Max found his acting came a lot more naturally with David as he sweetly replied, “I’m proud of you too.”

“Okay, what are you up to?”  Max laughed. David knew him too well.  “Max, please don’t let it be drugs.”

“It isn’t drugs, stealing or anything naughty.  Just a little bit of super hero stuff.”

David wondered what Max was considering not naughty.  The best he could come up with was that Max was denying that there was anything sexual happening.  The idea that Max could be going far past the bounds of the word naughty didn’t occur to him. “Oh?”

“Yeah, something I’m working on with my friends.  It’s a bit dorky but it’s fun.” It helped Max here that in a way he was telling the truth.  He had taken Daniel down to the basement with his friends. They were in his opinion an invaluable asset for completing this scheme.

David smiled, convinced of Max’s innocence.  This was a lot easier to deal with than drugs.  “Oh, Max, you should know that you don’t have to be ashamed to tell me anything.”

“I know.  But it’s hard.  My parents never really listened to me at all.  You’re so different and amazing.” Max loved how easy David was to control sometimes.  As soft as a petal and but not delicate: David really was right now to Max, the perfect parent.

David said, “I’ll get dinner on.  Any requests?”

“I need twice as much a usual.”

“Okay!  Glad to see that you’re developing an appetite at last.”  David didn’t question it when later, Max hardly ate all and said that he would finish his dinner later in his room.  He was just so happy that Max was taking so well to the adoption process. He was certain that Max was really improving his behaviour and going to be a great kid.

Max entered his basement and locked the door behind him.  He brought down his left overs and dropped them in the vomit.  “You can eat that in the morning.” He then brought the used plate upstairs and locked the door, locking Daniel down in the basement all alone and unable to move.  Max put the plate in the dishwasher so David would think that he was super obedient then went to bed.

Daniel waited around, though there wasn’t much else he could do.  He looked around and felt the desire to drink very badly. More so than he needed food if anything.  He decided that he needed to distract himself from his bodily needs and decided to focus on the task at hand.

He knew that he would have to work with the child, if he was to survive but he wasn’t entirely sure how to go about that.  What would a creepy child respond to best? He did have a taste for gore and violence, but that wasn’t that useful. He also appeared to love his teddy bears, to demented levels apparently.  Then there was David. A disgusting thought but maybe something Daniel could use, he thought to himself. The possibility of offering the child sexual favours sat well with Daniel since unlike David, he wasn’t in any way the boy’s father.

Just as Daniel thought of this, he realised how long it had been since he had used the loo.  He tried to hold it in, not wanting further embarrassment and somehow sure that pissing himself wouldn’t be considered erotic.  An hour later, he gave up. He grimaced, remembering how disgusted Max had been before when he vomited. Blood was fun and could stain beautifully.  Human waste however was so impure. Max had every reason to be disgusted. Daniel decided to apologise before Max could tell him off for it. After all, if Max felt they had something in common, he could twist those emotions.  That would certainly work better for seduction.

Once Max was comfortably asleep, David started up a phone conversation with Gwen about how completely proud he was of his son.  It was becoming a frustration to Gwen, but she took him talking about how much he loved Max any day over how much he loved camp, or Campbell or any other myriad of things that didn’t deserve it.

The next day was a school day so Max went to school while David went to work.  It was a long dull day for Daniel who slept and woke up multiple times, fitful each time.  He had a lot of fear in terms of how to get out of this and the smell of the congealing food in front of him disgusted and distracted him.  He wet himself again waiting for Max to return and to continue hurting him. His eyes kept on turning to Mr Honey Nuts. He promised himself that when he escaped the bear would be the first thing he destroyed.  He would burn that bear in front of the child’s face. No, he would kill off the other bears first so the child would see it as the bear losing his family then himself. Kill the kids then the wife, slowly and pai- slowly.  Slowly and without remorse.

When Max returned home, he came downstairs and smiled at the sight before him.  He removed the gag from Daniel’s mouth and said, “You have half an hour to eat. I had better hope you do it.  I’ll be listening to Mr Honey Nut’s report on your behaviour while you do. Don’t fucking say a word to me until I give you the okay.”  Daniel glared at him all the while Max was talking then, moved his head over to the food and stuck his surprisingly long tongue out to lap up the food.  Max walked over and picked up his teddy bear. He took it into the corner and slipped on a wireless earphone and listened to the tape recorder he had put inside Mr Honey Nut’s belly.  Like he had hoped the gag had been effective. He slipped off the ear piece then put his bear back. He looked at Daniel who was picking at the food left for him, trying to find bits that hadn’t either touched too much sick or congealed.

There was a small part of Max that asked himself if he was going too far.  He decided to quell it the best way: by going too far. He walked over to his special box of toys and opened it up.  Looking through he soon found a pair of large bypass loppers. He took out the tool and walked over. “I’ve heard it said that people can’t walk without their toes, or even just without the little ones.  Always wanted to see if that’s true.”

Daniel shrieked and tried to get away from the child who was brandishing his weapon with a joy that usually was only associated with christmas.  Max had even started singing happy songs, one of which was one David had taught him. It didn’t take long before Max was sitting on Daniel’s legs and removing his shoes.  He finished up his song and started up twinkle twinkle little star.

Max started with the little toes first, snipping them swiftly in his bliss.  Then he got up and started to untie Daniel. It was time to see how much fun he could have.  Daniel to his surprise was able to get up and run towards the exit. Of course, since Max had the key this didn’t do much.  He turned round and saw Max aiming his BB gun at him. He felt the first ball bearing hit his side and lodge itself in his clothing.  The second hit his arm and cut a little into the skin. Daniel tried to run into the door but lost his balance and fell down the stairs.  Max wasn’t quick enough to get out of the way and was knocked back a little as Daniel fell on top of him.

Daniel turned round and aimed for Max’s throat.  Max grinned and took a knife from his pocket and stabbed Daniel’s chest with it.  Daniel ignored the pain and continued to strangle Max. Max felt his throat struggle to open and he almost failed to breathe.  He started to do his best to scream. Daniel panicked, worried that David would hear and released Max. Max jumped back and started to breath heavily.  He had to think fast. He looked around and saw nothing helpful. He dodged another attack from Daniel and then searched his pockets. He found a rock and threw it hoping to get a decent spot.

He was lucky.  Daniel fell on the floor and Max could see a little mark where the rock had hit.

Max decided that this had been too risky and tied Daniel up again.  It was a lot harder this time since Daniel was slowly coming to and therefore by the end resisting a little.  With a little bit of hardship, Max succeeded.

Heaving and covered in blood, Max said, “that was some good sport, thank you.”  Now he just needed to think of a reason for why his favourite hoodie was covered in blood.  At least, David was no bloodhound and wouldn’t be able to tell that this was Daniel’s blood.  Any bruises from where Daniel had fallen on him would be harder to explain. Max took off the hoodie and realised that the blood had soaked through to his t shirt too.  He decided against removing that and looked down at Daniel. He dragged the man over to the wall and reattached his collar. Max then walked over to his loppers and picked them up.

Daniel pleaded, “Please no.  I don’t want to lose the rest of my toes.”  He hated that it had come to this. He closed his eyes and tried to think of better ideas.  “At least gauge out my eyes first.”

Ignoring the second part of Daniel’s statement, Max replied plainly, “I don’t think Davey wanted to lose his virginity either.”  Max set the lopper up so that once he pushed the handles together the big toe on the right foot would be lopped off. “That said, I’m willing to play a game with you.  You answer me eight questions and I’ll save you a toe for every one you get right.” Daniel didn’t reply. He just glared at Max before changing his mind and grinning. The grin was enough confirmation for Max.  “Lets see how well you remember yesterday. In my and Davey’s relationship, whose the daddy?”

In his smoothest voice, Daniel replied, “You are.”

Max pushed the handles together and to his disappointment, swiftly lopped off the toe.  “We both are. I’m the top and the sexual daddy. He’s the official daddy.” He laughed as the toe fell on the floor and as Daniel whimpered.  Max admired his work and the remaining little bit of toe left on the foot. He then selected the toe on the left foot. “Next question. What are the twins names?”

“I don’t know.  They’re teddys.”

“Careful, Daniel, they don’t like to be insulted.”  Max smiled and this time tried to make his movements as slow as possible as he pushed the handles together.  “Their names are Theodore and Edward.” It still wasn’t slow enough.

Max carefully considered his next question.  If he left Daniel with a few toes, he could play this game again tomorrow.  He could even bring Nikki and Neil over and they could play together. He had to think of a question that Daniel could answer.  “Why did you rape David?”

Daniel swallowed his pride and tried to remember Max’s words.  “Because I’m pathetic and jealous.”

Max smiled and put down the loppers.  He walked over to the chest and pulled out a first aid kid.  “I’m glad to see that you’re learning. To reward your progress, I’m going to treat your wounds.”  He started with the cut on Daniel’s chin, applying antiseptic. “Don’t worry about the stinging sensation.  The punishments I have in mind are far worse.”

Daniel smirked agreeing with the strange boy, “They really are.”

Max then placed the first aid kit next to Daniel’s feet.  “Five more questions. Good luck.” He picked another toe and placed his loppers around it.  “Who adopted me? I want his full name.”

“David Miles David.”

“Very good.  You really worked to gain his trust before you hurt him in the worst possible way, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”  Max realised that he’d just asked another question.  He shrugged, letting it go. After all now him, Neil and Nikki would have a toe each tomorrow.  “Now I’ll have to think of a fun question. What profession does Mr Honey Nuts’ wife have?”

Daniel very nearly shouted out Doctor then stopped himself.  He needed to get this child to see him as human. He clearly had a thirst for knowledge.  This he could use. “Well, you called her Dr Honey Nuts but that doesn’t necessarily mean that she’s a doctor.”

“Oh, I suppose that is true.  I suppose we’ll have to ask her.”  Max put down the loppers. He walked over to the bookcase.  “Dr Honey Nuts, what do you do for a living?” There was silence as they waited.  “Dr Honey Nuts very much is a doctor.” Max smiled and considered his next move. “Mr Honey Nuts, do you think I should chop off the toe or not?”  He gave the bear about a minute to answer before turning around with a sigh. “Sorry, Daniel, but I have to side with Mr Honey Nuts.”

This time, Max made his movements fast, just to add to the idea that his teddy bears were alive.  He loved the feeling of the flesh then bone as he cut through even when he couldn’t savor it.

He then collected up the toes from around the room and put them in a jar, an idea coming to mind.  “I’m bored of this game. I’m going to dispose of these. If you start to suffer too much blood loss, tell Dr Honey Nuts.”  He walked upstairs and opened up the oven. He shoved the toes in there and started to cook them. He then went back downstairs while wondering how long it took human flesh to look.  Was this something he could look up without coming off as someone who actually wants to eat people? Just before he came into view he stopped and listened to Daniel.

“Please let Max come back soon, Xemug.  I’m feeling so faint and I’m scared. Save me from this.  I’ll make sure that Max never-”

Max made himself visible and asked, “Max never what?”  Daniel went quiet. Max picked up the loppers. “Max never what?”

“Never does this to anyone else.”

Max lopped off a toe.  “Be honest with yourself.”

“Max treats me as I deserve to be treated.”

“Good boy.  You’re a rapist and child murderer.  Don’t forget no one else would keep you alive.  It’s just me and my friends who want to rehabilitate you.”

Daniel looked away.  “Xemug would. Xemug will punish you for your sin.”

“Xumug isn’t real.  Accept that you’ve killed hundreds of children, Daniel.”  Max lopped off another toe, just for annoying him with his phoney religion.  For the first time Max was satisfied with the slowness. “Accept that I’m going to get away with this and there’s nothing you or anyone else can do about it.  Still that’s all the questions today.” Max sat down and bandaged up Daniel’s feet. He put on a sweet smile and said, “It was nice of Dr Honey Nuts to teach me how to do this, wasn’t it?”

Daniel winced but refused to reply.  He scowled and looked down. He wasn’t sure what Max was attempting but there was no way he was going to let Max get to him.

Max picked up his hoodie and decided that the best thing to do was to get a bucket and soak it down here.  He put it back down and picked up the gag and shut Daniel’s mouth again. He then went to find a change of clothes and a bucket of water.  He changed and put his clothes in the soak before running upstairs to check on his cooking. To his delight the toes had come out just right.  Max picked them up and put them on a plate before washing up. He then made the dish look nice, putting some salad and left over potato he found in the fridge next to them before placing a little cover over the top.  It would reveal the smell but not what was inside. He placed it before Daniel then went back to his room.

Max sat before the laptop and entered his crunchyroll account.  He watched a few episodes of a new show that happened to be similar to his favourite anime and considered how he felt about the show.  Most of the things he watched were in Max’s opinion a little trashy but he didn’t mind. In this case he felt just a little odd. It wasn’t that the little sister had a crush on her older brother that made Max feel a little bit conscious of watching the anime he enjoyed.  It was that the older brother had next to no personality and yet was surrounded by pretty girls that made Max feel awkward about what he kind of enjoyed. The girls all had personality. It would be easy to talk about how this was objectifying and so on but that was not the problem.  The problem that Max couldn’t see was that the show as just badly written.

He continued to watch ignoring his discomfort to instead giggle as a one of the loli characters said that she wished she was a little sister like the other loli character.  The first loli character had the biggest boobs of the whole cast. Maybe the creator could improve and create something truly fun someday. They had a good sense of comedy, Max thought to himself.

David came in and looked at Max’s screen.  He looked at the big boobed otaku girl get very angry with the stoic loli for very little reason.  “I hope this isn’t a hentai.”

“No, just ecchi.”

“I still don’t think you should be watching those.”

“You can’t control me!  You only just about are able to stop me from watching hentai.”  In truth the one time Max had tried to watch hentai he had quickly become very creeped out.  Still with his pride, he had only told David about it so that David would think that he had some control over him.

“I don’t want you getting nightmares again.  You sure you can handle this show?”

Spitefully, Max said, “Of course I can.  To be honest in comparison to Boku No Emo-to this is nothing.  There aren't even any tentacle jokes.” He tried to hide his shudder as he remembered how the monster had grabbed hold of the little sister just seconds before she admitted that her total prep of a brother wasn’t that bad.  He didn’t get a bit of why she acted the way she did or why the older brother acted the way he did. Still it amused him so he watched many shows like it.

“Okay, that’s it.  No more crunchyroll.”  David picked up the laptop and signed Max out of the account.  “I’ll let you back on once you agree to stop creeping yourself out with ecchi.”

“But I’m fine David.”

David almost gave the laptop back.  He instead decided to try distracting Max.  “Did you ask Neil and Nikki over for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, we’re going to play monopoly.  Actually, on that note there’s something I need to ask you by the stairs.”

“By the stairs?”

“Yep.”  Max stood up and took David’s hand.  He took him over to the basement door and spoke loudly.  “David the thing is that I want to have fun with you, tonight.”

David looked around, trying to see what was so special about this area.  Upon spotting nothing, he let himself get excited. He exclaimed, “I would love to have fun with you.  Tonight! Really? Oh, Max you’ve grown so much to be asking me that.”

Max couldn’t believe that this was going better than he had planned.  He felt confident and put on a slightly flirty voice. “It’s because you’re such a good father.  Okay, I’ll come to your room tonight and we’ll celebrate.”

“That sounds wonderful.”  David felt so happy that he didn’t even notice Max take the laptop back and take it up to his room and logged back on to crunchyroll.  David walked away completely and utterly happy.

Daniel frowned.  David would not be forgiven for this.  How dare he treat a child so cruelly. How could anyone believe that someone, even someone as smart as Max, could consent to sex, was beyond Daniel.  He still hated Max, but he wanted to protect him too. Maybe if Max was protected, he wouldn’t be so violent. It had to be David who had ruined Max’s natural purity.

Max grinned and wondered how much Daniel had heard.  He imagined the disgust on Daniel’s face. He imagined the dispare it would lead Daniel to feeling disgusted with the world and maybe even drive his disgust to levels were he would shut up about Xemug.  That was getting seriously annoying. He turned back his show, distracted from reading the subtitles so that he could read again. It didn’t help so he gave up and leaned back, resting on his bed. He imagined the fun he would have with his friends tomorrow.  How would they react once they realised that he really was telling the truth in all the stories he’d told today? Would they join in? Would they be disgusted? They wouldn’t hate him or snick but they make try talking him out of it. That could be a pain. He wondered if it would help if they had seen what David had been like a month ago.

The shell he had become, the way that he constantly needed help and would cry over the smallest things, the constant need for support.  Max could remember the way he had hugged David and told him that he hadn’t deserved to be raped. He could remember David trying to explain his pain to Max and trying to explain what it was he had been through.  He could remember the many night he had come down to find David crying on the phone. Then there were other times where David had just seemed cut off and distant. The social worker had said that this was David feeling numb and he didn’t have to worry about anything.  Max of course did and David had eventually admitted that he was struggling to look after Max. Candy and Carl had agreed to step up the plate and that was how Friday became the day that Nikki and Neil would have Max over while the parents spoke to David. It had helped.  David soon was acting a lot more like his old self but there was a difference. Not many people could see it but Max could. This wasn’t over yet and that made Max furious. There was one thing he was sure would end it though: justice. This was justice Max told himself and not revenge.

Max looked at his clock and decided to go and see David before bed for some fun.

The next morning Max got out of David’s bed early and went down to his basement.  To his surprise Daniel was already up. He changed Daniel’s bandages and presented him with the food he had left him with.

Daniel picked at the salad and potatoes.  He shook his head. “You’re one messed up kid.”

“I know.  I blame my parents.  They always ignored me so I had to raise and moralize myself.”  He smiled a first genuine smile he had ever shown to Daniel and said, “Davey really has made up for that.  We’re really close now.”

“A little too close.  He slept with you.”

Max slapped Daniel, blushing hard.  “Don’t you understand that you deserve to be down here?  Stop acting like I’m the villain. I deserve David.”

“You don’t deserve him but you do deserve to die slowly and painfully.  You’re a rotten child and-”

Since that made no sense to Max, he decided to get revenge by confusing Daniel.  He walked over to the bookcase and picked up Dr Honey Nuts. “She really needs to go to work to support her family but if you have any issues, you can tell Mr Honey Nuts.  He only works Mondays and Tuesdays.”

Max walked up stairs forgetting about Daniel’s gag.

Daniel realised Max’s mistake.  He was conflicted.  He considered that David might let him go if he screamed but it was increasingly clear that Max had been going through something terrible and difficult.  He was certain that they had had sex with each other.  He shuddered imagining the young boy calling it ‘making love’ and kissing the man that people saw as his father of all things.  He imagined David saying, ‘this is a secret activity that I’m only doing with you because you’re so smart’.  Such a person who would harm a kid, might be perfectly fine with said kid treating someone, so mercilessly.  Daniel remembered the way that Max had revealed David’s nasty side.  Jealous!  He was not even a little jealous.  If anything he glad not to be Max.  Almost at schadenfreude levels in fact.

Daniel shook with anger.  He wouldn’t let himself reach that level.  Max was just a child. All children were pure.  He had said so much himself and all the swear words, knife play, and torture wasn’t going to change that.  No, Daniel told himself, Max wasn’t going to change anything. If anything if he played this right he could get Max to understand the amazingness of Xemug.  Then maybe Max could join him. He could teach Max so much.

Max could become the leader of his own sect.  He could even kill people to honour Xemug. He could kill starting with David and learn how death can set yourself free.  There is a beauty in Max now Daniel thought about it: a child who already was aware that the bad needed to be punished and the good brutally defended.  He just needed his morality adjusted. Not only that but having someone else so smart in the cult would give him credibility. If he played his cards right, they could purify the world together.

Together.  What a wonderful word.

He just needed to break Max up from that nasty camp man.  The man who was foolish and bound to slip up. The man who looked so unusually pure but really was weak and leagues below him.  Leagues below him.  There was no way he was less than that… that child Daniel decided he wouldn’t even think the disgusting word.  Poor sweet child, not even aware that he had been raped.

Daniel decided that he must begin by getting Max’s trust.  He would have to find something that the child responded well too.  His eyes drifted over to the teddy bears. It wasn’t much but it was something.  It was something small and sad. “Mr Honey Nuts, you may be my ticket out of here.”

The room was quiet for a long time then Daniel heard the thudding of some feet coming down the stairs.  He looked up excitedly. “Max, I was…” He looked at Nikki as she ran up to him. He had no idea who this excitable child was.  “Are you from Xemug?”

“No Silly, I’m here to play with Max!”  She then looked Daniel over. “Wow, Max is amazing.  He’s really messed you up good.”

Neil sat down feeling faint.  He said, “Max, this is going way too far.”

Max said, “If you wish you can set up monopoly up stairs.  We’ll just have fun without you.”

Neil whined, “No fucking way.   I still want to watch.”

Nikki walked over to the knife collection and picked up her favourite knife.  It was a great big one with animal skulls engraved into the handle and a fine edge with little dents in to ensure that it could grip the item it was cutting on the blade.  She placed the edge of the blade on Daniel’s wrist and pulled back cutting the skin with ease. She set about the task of slashing through to the bone then pulled back the flesh.  “You got a saw?”

“I don’t sadly.”

“Aw, it’s going to take forever to get through this arm.”

Neil pointed out, “Daniel appears to have fainted.”

Indeed, the man was completely unconscious and therefore unable to give the terrible trio the reactions they longed for.  Max sighed and pulled out some bandages. “We’d better wait for him to come to. You can think of some questions for the game while we wait.”

Nikki asked, “The game?”

“Oh you’ll see.”

Neil shuddered wondering what his friend had in mind.  Still he had to admit he wouldn’t have the opportunity for this sort of behavior again.  He looked around and asked himself what sort of questions he would like to ask. It was a good thing too, for Daniel woke swiftly.  Max mused out loud. “Light sleeper.”

“Yes, it was part of my training for leadership.  You never know when the police will appear and ruin our wonderful plans, you see.”  Daniel smiled upon seeing that he had the children’s attention. This was the sort of moment he had been waiting for.  “Max, I was wondering if you would mind leaving me with a little bit more movement in the future. That way I could clean up after myself.  I’m sorry but I’ve been rather filthy over the last few hours but I honestly haven't have a choice in the matter.”

Max turned to Neil and tried to make up his mind on what to do next.  Neil said, “If you made him a cage to live in, it would be fine.”

Nikki said, “I’d be willing to help.  Don’t make it too big though. I’m still angry about the whole trying to kill us thing.”

Max looked around.  “What do we have to make a cage with?”  It was true. There was no metal or anything like that to really use.

The whole trio started to walk about the room looking for inspiration before Nikki said, “Maybe we could pick up a dog cage going cheep.”

Max shook his head, thinking of the amount of money David had already spent on him.  Plus David would likely want a reason. If only he hadn’t spent all his ‘safe space’ budget on ‘toys’.  He said, “It would need to be strong and where would we get the money for that?”

Neil tried, “I don’t know.  Maybe we could try selling lemonade.”

Nikki dismissed, “Think bigger, dog cages for aggressive animals are expensive.”

Max said, “There’s always pickpocketing.  We could steal stuff.”

Neil shook his head and declined, “No fucking way.  This is illegal enough as it is. I don’t want to deal with stealing on top of kidnapping, torture and eventually murder.”

Daniel asked, “You care about that sort of thing?”

Neil said, “A little.  Not enough to stop justice so don’t think of trying to appeal to me.  Oh, actually, that gives me a good idea for a question.”

Max grinned and said, “That’s a start.  Still, Daniel did have a point. I’m not cleaning up after him.”

Nikki mused, “Maybe we should put off the game until we sort out this problem.”

“Okay, let’s gag him and leave him.  We can discuss this over monopoly.”

Nikki grinned shoving the rags into Daniel’s mouth with joy.  “They’re surprisingly dry.” She then bound his mouth closed. “Can I at least cut some words into his flesh before we go?”

“Be my guest.”  Having said that, Max more or less on a whim started to hum the Disney song ‘be our guest’.  He thought to himself that it would be pretty funny if he could create a matching set of lyrics all about how Daniel was his servant.  He could even try to get his captive to sing along.  Maybe later.  He picked up a hammer and lifted it up.  He pounded it hard into one of Daniel’s legs.  After he heard no satisfying crack, he lifted it up and tried again.

“Gimme that.”  Nikki snatched the hammer and with a single whack, broke Daniel’s leg.  She grinned and brought the hammer don’t again this time on the other leg.  There was a loud jolly crack but no scream. She turned to Daniel’s face and saw that he was grinning.  She brought the hammer up again and slammed it a bit througher up the leg. Again there was a loud crack but no scream.  “How do you do that?”

“Embrace Xemug and I’ll tell you.”

“No thanks.”  Nikki then decided to slam the hammer down again.  She didn’t break anything this time. “Okay, I’m bored of this.”  She gave the hammer back to Max then said, “Hey, do you think we did enough that he won’t be able to escape?”

Max shrugged and looked at the stairs.  “Break one of his arms too, just to be on the safe side.”  He then pulled a sweet from his bag and threw it at Daniel.  After Daniel caught the sweet he added, “His left arm.” Daniel faked a gasp of horror.

Nikki lifted up the hammer and brought it down on Daniel’s left arm and soon heard the brilliant sound of a bone cracking.  She then threw the hammer behind her and walked away. She settled down to sit on the bottom step and waited for her friends.

Neil looked at the hammer and said, “If what Nikki’s done has worked it could save us a lot of time and money.”  He then started to untie Daniel. “Shame there’s only one way of testing this.” Max walked over to the knife rack.  “If it comes down to it, we can always defend ourselves.”

Daniel waited until the three children had walked up the stairs and heard the door close, then he started to move.  He knew that trying the door would be pointless so instead he started by removing his pants. He found the bucket with Max’s hoodie in and poured away the old water then, he washed himself down.  It was only water but it would have to do. He looked around. There wasn’t really anything to change into. After a bit of thinking, he decided to ask Max if he could ‘borrow’ some of David’s clothes.  They were bound to be the same size after all. He picked out from Max’s fabric pile a small length of cotton and wrapped it around himself. It wasn’t much but it would have to do.

He then made his way over to the stairs, clawing at the floor as he did.  It hurt like hell, but Daniel told himself he could do it and escape would be worth every second of pain.  Time to see if he could scale them.  If he could then he could go back down and get Max to think that he’d given up.  He waited around by the door and could vaguely hear Max talking to his friends.  He had no idea what they were saying though he tried hard since it was clear they were whispering.

He heard a sudden “Really?” from Nikki and “That’s disgusting” from Neil.  He could guess what that meant.

“What’s wrong with what goes on behind closed doors?”

“The fact that you’re telling us about it.”

Laughter from Nikki.  Daniel frowned. This was exactly what he would expect from the monster who broke his bones.  Broke them with a hammer: a rough and brutish method. If she had as he would use a device designed for breaking bones, he would be far more impressed.  He imagined it with the holder for the limbs and the way that a single push would cleanly break the bone.

Then he heard a door open and a call of “Hello, how are my son’s wonderful friends?”

Daniel decided to get rid of them the unworthy friends the only way he knew how.  He banged on the door. There was silence then footsteps. The basement door opened.

David looked at Daniel and stared.  For a long time he looked at the filthy, damaged and miserable man before him.  At last he said, “Gosh, to think I was warned he would play rap music.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of s.c.a.r.
> 
> https://discord.gg/DWnjn9f


End file.
